Rini Brings Serena And Darien To The Future
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Rini comes back from the future and visits Serena and Darien. She also takes them back to the future and makes them marry. Princess Serena and Prince Darien. This is a happy story.


Rini Brings Serena And Darien to The Future  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Serena arrived at the temple. "Hiiii!!!" Serena said as she er, um, SLID the door open. "Hi, Serena. Don't worry, we're not here to study. But I need you to call up Darien." Ray said. "Ok... I'll be right back." Serena said. She walked out of the room and used the temple phone. She dialed his number. "Hello?" "Hi, Darien." She said. "Listen Serena, I can't go on a date with you right now." Darien said. "No, no, Darien. Nothing like that. Ray just wanted me to call you and tell you to come to the temple." Serena said and hung up. She went back to Ray and saw Amy, Michelle and Amara were there. Darien arrived 15 minutes later. "Ray, you wanted me to come?" "You wanted us to come too." Amara said. "Yeah, I have something to show you all, actually." Ray said. "Well, spit it out, Ray!" Serena said. Ray held up the Luna Sphere. Serena and Darien gasped. "So, it's a cat toy. Big deal." Michelle said. "No, Darien and Serena's daughter, Rini, owns this!" Amy said. "Daughter?" Amara and Michelle asked shocked, looking at Serena and Darien. "Well, er, future daughter..." Darien said and gave a nervous chuckle. "Helloooo? I'm right here!! Now give me back my Luna Sphere!" A little kid's voice was heard. Everyone turned around and looked at the kid, and yes, it was Rini. "Rini!" Serena said and hugged her. Darien did the same. Amara blinked. "Wow. That kid sure does look like Serena." "Mommy! Daddy!" Rini said, happily.   
  
"So, how was the future?" Amy asked. "Just fine. Evrything was fine again." Rini said. "I'm just glad I could see you again!!" Serena said. "Um, Darien, Serena? Since you have a daughter, are you two um, married?" Michelle asked. "Well, no..." Darien said. "But they're married in the future!!!" Rini said. "Rini, shh! Be polite." Serena said. "Sorry, mom." "So, are you Queen Serenity?" Amara asked. "No, no! I'm the daughter of her. Princess Serena." She said. "Um, we have to go." Michelle said. Amara and her took off. "Oh, Rini! Would you like some pancackes?" Ray asked. "Mommy, may I stay here until 3:30 p.m.?" Rini asked. "Of course!" Serena said. Soon Darien and Serena left for home and since Serena was out of school, she had her own house. Serena went to her room and opened her wardrobe to change. But instead of her normal clothes, she saw the dress she wore in the future. "That's strange..." She said to herself. The doorbell rang. She answered it and saw Darien was standing there. "Did you find...?" Darien paused and held out his tuxedo from the future also. "Yeah. I have my dress, I found it all of a sudden in my wardrobe." She said, pointing behind her with her thumb. "Mind if I come in? It just seems wierd that the future is being shoved in our faces all of a sudden." Darien said.   
  
Serena let him in and went up to her room. She showed him her dress and wondered what was happening. "It's just so strange..." Darien said. "I know..." Darien and Serena looked at each other and then ran to the temple. Rini was there eating pancakes. "What took you two so long to see your outfits?" Rini asked. "Why-d you..." Darien asked. "You're coming with me to the future." She said. Serena and Darien looked shocked. "W-what?" Serena asked. "Come on, mommy, daddy, get changed! I wanna see if this fits!!" "I guess it won't hurt..." Serena said. A few minutes later, they came out of the washroom, dressed in their future outfits. Ray walked in. "Woah! You two look... different." "Wow, mom, dad, you look great!" Rini said. Serena smiled. "Oh, Rini, you want us to go to the future so badly, don't you?" Their daughter nodded. She ran up to Serena and Darien and hugged them. "FUTURE KEY! TAKE MY FAMILY TO THE FUTURE!!!" Rini yelled and held up a key. They soon dissapeared.   
  
"So this is the future..." Darien said. "Yes, but there's one thing..." Rini said. "What's that?" Serena asked. "You're not married!!!!" She pointed out. Darien and Serena looked at each other out of shock. 


End file.
